Kovu (Shrek) (jaclyn bachik Style)
jaclyn bachik's movie-spoofs of "Shrek". It appeared on YouTube on August 16, 2015. Cast: *Shrek - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Donkey - Marty the Zebra (Madagascar) *Princess Fiona (Human) - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Kiara (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Lord Farquaad - Diesel 10 (Thomas & Friends) *Dragon - Tyra (Dino Time) *The Big Bad Wolf - Simba (The Lion King) *The Three Little Pigs - Thomas, Percy & Toby (Thomas & Friends) *The Three Blind Mice - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch), Squeak & Felix (Stitch!) *Gingy - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Pinocchio - Himself (1940 version) *Magic Mirror - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Monsieur Robin Hood - Iago (Aladdin) *The Angry Mob - Angry Mob (Beauty and the Beast) & Gantu (Lilo & Stitch) *The Man Who Sells Witch - Jafar (Aladdin) *Captain of the Guards - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *Shrek in Armor - Sonic the Hedgehog *Duloc Singers - themselves *Farquaad's Guards - Royal Guards (Tangled) & Diesel Shunters (Thomas & Friends) *Cinderella - Leslie Lambeau (Timon & Pumbaa) *Two Evil Stepsisters - Mertle Edmonds and Lilo (Lilo and Stitch) *3 Fairies - Sticks the Badger (Sonic Lost World) *Snow White - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Thelonious - Steele (Balto) *Pied Piper - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Papa Bear - The Great Prince of Forest (Bambi) *Baby Bear - Bambi *Tinker Bell - Tanya Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Peter Pan - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *The Priest - The Priest (SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square) *The Seven Dwarfs - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Donkey's Old Owner - Carmen Sandiego *Geppetto - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Woman who screams "Give him the chair!" - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Woman cheering "Alright" - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Guard next to Farquaad - Diesel (Thomas & Friends) *Frog - Scooby-Doo *Snake - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood) *Woman who faints - Emily (Thomas & Friends) Parts #Kovu (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Stars") (Remake) #Kovu (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Zebra #Kovu (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Relationship #Kovu (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors #Kovu (Shrek) Part 5 - Diesel 10/Louis the Magic Mirror #Kovu (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc (Part 1) #Kovu (Shrek) Part 7 - Welcome to Duloc (Part 2: The Fight) #Kovu (Shrek) Part 8 - Lions Are Like Onions #Kovu (Shrek) Part 9 - Crossing the Bridge #Kovu (Shrek) Part 10 - Facing Off Tyra #Kovu (Shrek) Part 11 - Rescuing Princess Sandy #Kovu (Shrek) Part 12 - Escaping Tyra #Kovu (Shrek) Part 13 - Kovu Takes Off His Disguise #Kovu (Shrek) Part 14 - Making Camp #Kovu (Shrek) Part 15 - Under The Stars/"Who I'd Be" #Kovu (Shrek) Part 16 - At the Diesel Works/Make Up #Kovu (Shrek) Part 17 - Monsieur Iago/Here's An Arrow in Your Butt #Kovu (Shrek) Part 18 - "My Beloved Monster and Me" #Kovu (Shrek) Part 19 - Weedrat Dinner #Kovu (Shrek) Part 20 - Marty Discovers the Princess' Secret #Kovu (Shrek) Part 21 - Sunrise/Diesel 10's Proposal #Kovu (Shrek) Part 22 - "I'm Gonna Build Me a Wall" #Kovu (Shrek) Part 23 - "Hallelujah" #Kovu (Shrek) Part 24 - That's What Friends Are For #Kovu (Shrek) Part 25 - The Wedding/Sunset #Kovu (Shrek) Part 26 - True Love's Form/Happy Ending #Kovu (Shrek) Part 27 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript *Kovu (Shrek) Trailer/Transcript Movie Transcript *Kovu (Shrek)/Transcript Category:Jaclyn Bachik Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek Parody Movies Category:Shrek Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs